There is a critical lack of minority physician and social and behavioral scientists engaged in and leading research that includes a focus on issues relative to HIV/AIDS, mental illness, substance abuse and correctional health concerns. Researchers at Morehouse School of Medicine and the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill will lead a research training effort that incorporates intensive instruction and mentoring for junior faculty from underrepresented and/or underserved populations. A network of skilled professionals will provide research training, for eight scholars, with a thematic emphasis on the co-morbidity and nexus between HIV/AIDS, mental health, substance abuse and correctional health disparities. The fusion of these topics reflects a paucity of research and funding in this area and the need to establish a larger cadre of racial/ethnic minority investigators (i.e., post doctoral fellows and/or junior faculty at the early career level). The network of mentors will guide trainees in professional development activities that support a research career trajectory in this area. We propose a three year program that includes (1) a six week summer training session, (2) monthly virtual webinars during the academic year, and (4) bi-annual networking meetings. The specific aims are to: (1) support educational experiences and training through a two year program with intensive summer research sessions, virtual distance learning webinars, and networking activities relevant to conducting mental health, substance abuse, HIV/AIDS, and correctional health research that will attract, train and further career development of primarily under-represented minority physician scientists and doctoral level social and behavioral science professionals;(2) provide mentored research opportunities with experts in the field from MSM and the UNC-CH that will encourage scholars to embark on research projects directly applicable to fostering research grant proposals for submission to funding agencies and publications concerning HIV/AIDS, mental health, substance abuse and correctional health issues;and (3) implement a cross-collaborative research training program with MSM and UNC-CH that addresses significant concepts relative to building competencies of scholars relative to grantsmanship, research ethics, and cultural competency in HIV/AIDS, mental health, substance abuse and correctional health research. The long term goals seek to: 1) improve the quality and quantity of underrepresented and underserved minority professionals conducting research focused on HIV/AIDS, Mental Health, substance abuse, and corrections;and 2) encourage relationship continuity among mentors, scholars, and partnering institutions to facilitate an increase in the dissemination of HIV/AIDS, mental health, and correctional health research to inform policymakers and practitioners. The ultimate goal seeks to produce and increase the number of racial/ethnic minority professionals as independent research investigators.